


Dreams

by vassalady



Category: The Dalemark Quartet - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hildy imagines escaping her dull life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I once said I'd never write fic based on Diana Wynne Jones's works, because they were perfect. They still are, but I did end up writing this probably because of that same reason.

Hildy hated her father. She hated her father almost as much as she hated the cousins. The only good thing her father had ever given her was her little brother, Ynen. 

Otherwise, he was always off on business for Grandfather, who ran him ragged just because he could, because her father had no ambition whatsoever and was fine being a doormat. At least she and Ynen could gird themselves against the cousins, with whom they were left night and day.

The problem was that Ynen got to go out and do boy things, and all Hildy could do was sit with the girl cousins for another round of tittering nonsense. She wanted to throw away her skirts and explore the Flate. She wanted to run away from these walls and do something exciting for a change.

But nothing exciting was ever going to happen for Hildy. She would be used as a pawn and married off to secure Grandfather’s position, and her father wouldn’t do anything about it, because he was spineless. And then she’d never even see Ynen again, but at least she wouldn’t have to face the cousins anymore.

Hildy hated her father, but as the years passed, and marriage was just a few more off, she imagined running away with both him and Ynen, and they’d never look back.

They were only dreams, though.


End file.
